The Ghost Of You
by AngelxOfxMisery
Summary: Watching the one you love dying, is a painful thing, but what if you could find a way to save them? Would you do it...no matter what the price may be? Even if it costs your own life. A tragic love story between the dying and the living...*Rewritting*
1. New Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse sadly… Now! On with the story! **

**X-X-X-X-X**

**My Immortal**

**First Glance**

I stared long and hard at the slip of paper I had in my hand. I had done this way too many times. A new town, a new school, a new life. That's how most of my life has been, ever since I can remember anyways. With my dad being in the military and all, we were bound to move within the next year or so.

I focused back on my schedule, reading my first class. History. Great, after having a long morning in the office, I'm now going to have a long fifty minute class. What was learning about dead people going to do for us anyways? We're all just going to forget what the teacher was talking about after we leave the room.

I sighed as I walked to the History room, I hated being the new kid. But I had to get over it quickly, soon I was going to be gawked, glared, and smiled at. I glanced down at my outfit, making sure it wasn't wrinkled before I would go in front of my new classmates.

My light pink dress fell gracefully down my body, and my white sandals were perfectly clean. I pulled out my compact, my light, pale hair, fell to my mid-back, and my clear green eyes were coaxed with soft eyeliner, and mascara. I couldn't stall any longer, I had to go in.

I pushed the door open, as quietly as possible, but soon everyone's eyes shifted over to me. I could feel heat rising to my face. "Hello, you must be the new student.", the teacher at the front of the room announced. I knew I was blushing.

"Yeah, uhh, can you sign this?" I said, shyly, walking towards her and handing her the slip the girl in the office gave me, telling me to get everyone of my teacher's signature, and then get it back to her.

She took the slip out of my hands, and went to her desk. She pulled out a sleek, black pen, and signed where it told her to, as I stood at the front of the class awkwardly. She smiled at me, as she placed it back in my hands. "Welcome to Forks High, Lilah." Mrs. McLain said. I gave her a tiny smile, before finding a seat in the back.

I groaned mentally, as she started up her lecture again. I wanted this day to be over already. I could feel the stares of my classmates. I felt uncomfortable, and suddenly wished I had worn a jacket, not just because it was cold, but I felt too exposed.

I looked out the window, and noticed that it was sprinkling. Great, now its raining. Could this day get any worse? I heard a voice next to me, and just about jumped twenty feet in the air. Since when was a person sitting next to me?

"Hey, I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jesse." I turned to see a girl with dark brown hair, and matching eyes**(A/N: I forgot how Stephenie Meyer described her and my sis has the book).** "Lilah." I said, nodding my head a bit. I looked around a bit, noticing a guy sitting in the back corner. He was sort of glaring, and smiling at me at the same time.

He had black hair, and, warm grey eyes. His features were sharp, but beautiful. He looked like a Roman God. His black hair swooped down gracefully over his left eye, and his skin was a soft tan color. I have never seen a boy so gorgeous.

I sent him a small, intimidated smile, before looking down at my desk. Something inside of me was telling myself to not get to close to him, like he held many secrets. I laughed at myself. He didn't seem dangerous at all.

I finally heard the bell ring, and quickly got up, eager to make it out without someone talking to me. "Hey Lilah, what class do you have next?" Jessica said. I smiled at her.

"English, you?"

"No, but I know someone who does! He can take you there!" She said, overly excited. I nodded just to please her. We walked out of the classroom together, as she led me to the person she was talking about.

"Hey! Mike! This is Lilah, she's new here, and she's in your next class. Can you take her?" She said, I felt like I was some pet they had to take care of. But, none the less, I glanced over at this 'Mike' person.

He wasn't ugly, but wasn't extremely hot either. Just like any other average boy you see. He had light blonde hair, that didn't look brushed, and shining blue eyes. He was about 5'11, and was lean, but had muscle.

"Certainly." He said, smiling towards me.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V.**

The thoughts of all the boys here at Forks, disgusted me to no end. Again and again, I constantly saw images in their minds of imagining the new girl naked. It was going to drive me mad. I focused hard on knocking their thoughts out.

"Edward, are you okay?" I heard my angel say. I looked up, meeting her loving, chocolate eyes. Suddenly, all the thoughts in my head disappeared.

"Yeah, Bella. Just some people's thoughts were getting to me, that is, until I saw you." I said. Her face turned into a dark red. Oh how I loved her blushing. It reminded me she was still human, if only for a little while, but still.

"I love you, Bella." I said randomly, I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you too. Edward." She said blushing dark red, but still smiling. My grin expanded. I loved Bella so much. The way she blushes randomly, the way she can't walk for five seconds before tripping, the way she looks peaceful when she sleeps, the way-

"We better get to English." She said, waking me from my thoughts. I sighed, but nodded. Bella just had to finish out this year, then she would be mine forever.

I keep her pace as we went into our English class. It was going to be a _long_ fifty minutes, listening to our teacher talk about stuff she didn't even know.

"Attention Class!" Mrs. Burrom yelled, "We have a new student joining us today!"

I turned my gaze on the girl, awkwardly standing next to her. She had light, whitish hair, and striking emerald eyes. She was covered with a light pink dress, and white sandals. I chuckled bitterly, she must be cold. Her skin was as pale as MY Bella's, and freckles danced in every once in awhile.

She smiled a bit, showing off clean, perfect, white teeth. I could almost at once, hear jealous thoughts rambling off in girls thoughts, and inappropriate thoughts coming from the boys. I focused on Bella again, and let the thoughts disappear.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Burrom said. I could see the poor girl's face turn a bright red. _Just like my Bella._

"I'm Lilah, I just moved here from California." Lilah said. Her thoughts were clouded in my head, as she rambled on in her own.

"Well welcome to Forks, please take a seat in the back. My names Mrs. Burrom." Our teacher said, she let Lilah take her seat, before starting our lesson.

"Oh! We have to go talk to her. She looks so uncomfortable." Bella said next to me. I thought about it. It was almost as dangerous as having Bella around, though Lilah's blood didn't even match the smell of my angel's.

"I don't know, Bella." I replied, honestly. Bella let a pout cloud her face. She was so adorable when she was mad.

"Well you do what you want, I'm going to go talk with her." Bella said.

"Well, off you go. Start working. Feel free to help out others." Mrs. Burrom said. She sat down at her desks, and soon Bella disappeared from my side. I groaned. This was bad. We didn't need anymore humans interfering. But, I took after Bella, I missed her already.

I arrived in time to hear Bella's greeting. Of course, I could have heard it nicely from my seat, but I felt the need to go with Bella. I didn't want her to ever leave my side. At least there were no werewolves around.

"Hi, Lilah. I'm Bella. I was new last year too!" Bella said, happy to find someone new to talk with. Someone human like her that could relate. I felt pained. I wish I could Bella a normal, regular, nice human life. It was out of my control though.

"Uh, hi." Lilah said, I could hear her thoughts.

_Bella she said_. _My mom told me her dad was a cop. She seems pretty nice. Oh, whose that behind her. He's cute. I bet they're going out. Aw, the make a cute couple. Bella's so pretty, and he's beautiful, they go well together._

"Oh, Hi Edward. Edward this is Lilah. Lilah, Edward." Bella said, interrupting Lilah's thoughts. I smiled and nodded, as she muttered an embarrassed hello.

"So do you like it here in Forks? I know the weather is gloomy, and well…so is the town." Bella asked. Lilah smiled at her.

"Its not anything new. I've been to places like this a million times before." Lilah said, still blushing.

"Oh, so you move around a lot?" I asked, "Or just travel?"

Her face contorted into a grimace, but smoothed out into yet another smile. I immediately regretted asking. It was obviously a touchy subject.

She opened her mouth to answer, but the bell rang. "Oh, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you though." She said, getting up and practically running out.

"Aw, I was going to ask her to sit with us at lunch." Bella pouted again. "I really like her, she seems nice. What was she thinking?"

"Well, she thought you were pretty, and that we went well together." I said, smiling proudly. I loved Bella so much. I'm glad others could see we had a strong relationship.

Bella smiled to. I think she thought the same.

"Well, shall we go to lunch?" I asked, holding out my arm.

"We shall." Bella said, attaching herself to me, and off to the cafeteria we went.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Well thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, and uhh I'm so excited!! I've written a few things here and there, but I was always scared to post it. Please tell my what you think so far, and If I'm doing something wrong. I want to hear your thoughts. Thanks again. Review please! I will update every 1 review.**

**- Angel of Misery**


	2. Fear

**The Ghost Of You**

**Fear**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

**X-X-X-X-X**

Lilah's P.O.V

I rushed out of the English classroom as fast as I could. I didn't want to make new friends, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not because I didn't like them, no, it was because I knew I would be moving within the next year or so. I didn't want to make them or myself feel sadness and pain when I left. I didn't want anyone to miss me.

I hope Jessica didn't find me, I had a strange feeling she'd make me sit with her at lunch, which, by the way, was right now. I quickly stopped at my locker, grabbing my money, and then walking into the Cafeteria. I wish I had brought my lunch, it didn't smell to appetizing in here.

Ignoring the smell, I got in line anyways. I was too hungry not to eat. Maybe I'll just be an apple or something. Defiantly not the mystery meat they claimed to be chicken. I pulled out a tray, continuing with the flow of the line. As I passed up the meat, I added a small salad and an orange to my tray. I grabbed a bottled water, and then paid.

I got out of the way, and glanced around. Finding an empty table in the back, I sat down quietly, before peeling my orange. I watched everyone talking and laughing with their friends they had known since pre-k, and felt pained. I wish I had at least one friend I had known my whole life, that was here with me.

I quickly threw those thoughts away. I didn't want to complain. There were people with worse problems then me. I continued eating, before I noticed a table, Bella's table. I recognized Edward, but no one else.

There was a short, pixie-like, girl with short, cropped hair, that was extremely beautiful. Next to her, was a blonde boy, who was equally beautiful. I could see from here that they were holding hands under the table. Another blonde, beautiful girl was sitting there, having a make-out session with a huge, curly haired boy. The others looked totally oblivious to they're love fest going on.

What stood out the most, on all of them though, was their bright, gorgeous, golden eyes.

That's when I noticed him. He sat at the table, away from them though, at the edge. It was the boy from my history class. He was picking silently on his plate of "chicken", and was looking down. His hair blocked his face from the world and its hatred. I wish I could block the world out. The wars, the new towns, the lies, the pain. The fears of how, at anytime, they could call my father in, and he would leave. The fear of knowing that he might never come back.

I sighed. I was no longer hungry. I got up swiftly, throwing my food away, before walking out. I could hear Jessica in the background, yelling for my attention, but I didn't want her to become my friend. I didn't want her to be sad if I ever left, which I would. So instead, I ignored her, walking away, pretending I didn't hear.

I moved through the school, searching for the place that always invited me with welcoming arms. I found in quickly, this school was small compared to the others. I entered the library, searching for a nice book. After settling on reading, _A Song For Summer,_ I resided in a corner, and began reading.

Soon my reading was interrupted with the bell, and I checked my schedule. I had Gym next. Oh great, I got to prove how good I was at making a fool of myself. I emptied my thoughts, and walked out of the library. I went to my locker, grabbed my things, and headed off for the locker room. One problem, I had no clue where that was.

"Hey! Hey Lilah, where you off too?" I heard Bella's voice, and turned to see her walking next to me.

"Gym, do you happen to know where the dressing rooms are?" I asked shyly. I hated this part of the day, though I was glad I didn't have to approach someone to ask. Instead Bella came to my rescue.

"Oh yeah! I'm headed there right now. We must have gym together." Bella said, when she said gym though, her voiced laced over with disgust.

"Not a fan of sports?" I asked, I could blame her. I was just about as clumsy as you could get.

"Nah, I trip to much to even walk. How can I be expected to play sports?" She laughed. I chuckled a bit.

"Join the Club. I'm one of the most clumsiest people you'll meet." I said darkly. I had gotten hurt so many times by my lack of grace.

"Oh well, at least we have each other now!" She said. She seemed excited. Maybe she was looking for a new friend? Or maybe she was just happy I could take some of the stares of her.

We walked into the locker room, and each went our separate ways, with a brief good-bye. I walked to locker 75C. In a hurry, I got dressed, and threw my hair in a messy bun, before tumbling out. I saw the teacher talking to some boys.

I looked down at my schedule, learning the name, before walking over.

"Hey Coach Clapp. I'm new here, can you sign this for me?" I asked, blushing. The boys were gawking at me.

"Nice to meet you…" Coach Clapp said, pausing to look at the name printed on the paper, "Lilah Wilkin." I gave him a nod, before grabbing the paper from him, and walking to a corner. Pretty soon the whole class was there, and Bella was pulling me next to her.

I wish I had the guts to tell Bella she should leave me alone, that it would just cause pain later on, but instead I let her pull me along and talk to me. I barely gave her responses, hoping she would lose interest in me, and leave me too be. It didn't work.

"Okay class, today we're beginning our track unit. You will learn how to jump hurdles, sprint, and control your breathing while running. Today we are going to start with sprinting. I want you to each line up behind one of the colored cones, and sprint to the opposing cone the fastest you can." Coach Clapp said. I groaned, this was too dangerous for me.

Gym passed by quickly though, and I only tripped a bit. Not nearly as much as Bella. And soon, my last few classes past by too. I went to my locker to get my book bag, and left the school. I sighed bitterly as I remembered I had to walk home. With a family that moves so much, it was pointless to by a car. It would just cause trouble with shipping it every time we moved. Besides, I could always use my dad's car if I had to.

Well, I made my way through the town. I hope I remembered my way home. My dad took me here this morning. He had to sign a few papers. I tried to remember the way as we drove. I looked around me, nothing seemed familiar.

I continued walking until I heard a car pull up next to me.

"Hey Lilah! What are you doing walking? Do you need a ride?" I heard Bella's voice, yet again. I really felt bad, she was trying so hard to be my friend, but I didn't want to get to close. I didn't want her to miss me, and frankly I didn't want to miss anyone either. I had learned that the hard way.

I looked over, noticing Edward in the driver's seat. His face had a bit of an annoyed tone to it. I didn't want to be a bother for him. As if hearing my thoughts, he straightened up, and sent me a smile.

"Oh no, its fine. I don't live to far from here, and I don't want to get your seats wet." I said, glancing down at my pink dress that was ruined because of the rain. I took notice to me hair too. It was completely drenched. I suddenly felt the coldness around me, and shivered. I hadn't noticed it before, I was to caught up in my thoughts.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Besides your going to get sick, if your not already. And you don't even have a jacket." Edward said. I was surprised to hear his voice. It was a silky, smooth voice. So beautiful. I shook my head. I knew I didn't like him like that, and he had Bella.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, I didn't want to grow to close to them.

"Just get in the car already!" Bella said, with a hint of laughter. I smiled at her, and got in. It was just a ride. It didn't mean I was going to end up best-friends with them. If only I knew…

"Just tell me the way," Edward said. I nodded, and then realized he couldn't see me.

"Okay. I'm not good with directions, but it's on the street Wendy." I said, embarrassed. I didn't even know my way home.

"I know how to get there." He said, putting the car into drive and taking off. Awkwardness filled the car, as we sat in silence. I stared at the window. Watching the rain fall. It made me sad, like God was crying.

We arrived at the street in no time, and I watched the houses go by. Finally, I saw mine.

"It's the little pink one, up there." I said. Edward nodded, and drove up there, pulling over so I could get out.

"Well, thanks for the ride." I said, getting out. "Sorry about your seat" I said when I noticed it was wet.

"Its no big deal. And your welcome. Bye." Edward said, and then Bella said bye, and they drove off. I smiled a bit, at least some people were making an attempt to be nice.

I realized I was still standing in the rain, before I turned around, and went into my house. It had been a long day, and I was dreading tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay Okay. I know this is a bit boring, but its just the beginning. I'm going to start to speed it up, now that Lilah knows Edward and Bella. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I will update after I get at least one review. Criticism is highly appreciated!**

** -Angel Of Misery**


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight Series. **

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lilah's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, dreading going to school. I really hated all the looks I had been getting. Seriously, at least guys at my other school had the decency to pretend they weren't interested. Guys make me sick sometimes.

But, I got up anyways, and got dressed. Remembering the coldness yesterday, I threw on dark jeans, and a long sleeve pink shirt. I grabbed a jacket, and my backpack, then went downstairs for breakfast. My mom and dad were already there.

"Hey honey." My dad said, sipping his coffee, and reading the local newspaper. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, as I did with my mom, and sat down. My mom set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks Mom." I said gratefully, I was lucky to have such loving parents. I remember my one friend I had two years ago when I lived in Texas. Her parents use to beat her, and tell her she was a mistake. I cried along with her when she told me her stories. I knew I had to tell someone about it, but she had promised me not to. I wonder where she was now.

I ate my breakfast slowly, making small talk with my parents, I really didn't want to go to school. Once I was finished, I rinsed off my plate in the sink, and got ready to walk. I kissed my parents on the cheeks one last time, before taking off. I had to walk again.

"Oh Honey, I'll take you." Came my father's voice from the kitchen. That was a surprise, usually they were both too busy to take me. "Oh Thank you." I said. I waited for him by the front door. I looked out the front window, and took note of the raining. I threw on my jacket, and lifted up the hood. I didn't want to get all wet like yesterday.

"Okay, lets go." My dad said, opening the door, and then hiding under an umbrella. I got inside his black BMW, and off we went. I was busy paying attention to my surroundings, when my father's voice broke the silence.

"Hun, I have some bad news." Uh oh, I didn't like the sound of that.

"What happened?" I asked, I crossed my fingers. I hope he wasn't being shipped off.

"The head officer called while you were at school yesterday. He said on Friday, I was going to have to leave." He said, his voice laced with sadness. He was dedicated to our family, but also to this country.

"What? Where are you going! Not to war right?!" I asked, well more like screamed. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't leave, he couldn't.

My dad glanced at me, a pained expression evident on his face. I felt tears started falling down my face, put I didn't wipe them away. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe. I knew this was coming soon, so why couldn't I handle this? Oh that's right, because my father could die…

I started sobbing into my hands, and soon we arrived at school.

"Its okay Hun, I promise I will be back. You won't even notice I'm gone, it will be like I'm on a business trip." He said in hopes of making me feel better. I wiped the tears away, I had to be strong for him. I whispered an "I love you." before getting out of the car. He gave me a small wave, before driving off.

I turned around, and went to my locker. Everyone was staring at me as I passed by. I'm sure I looked like a mess. My eyes were probably blood-shot, and my hair was probably a mess. I found out I was right as soon as I looked in the mirror that had been placed in my own locker.

I tidied myself up, before walking to my first class.

History was just a boring as it was yesterday. Jessica, who sat next to me, and too make my day worse, as soon as History was out, Mike asked me out. With a polite refusal, I walked to English. As soon as the teacher let us off on our own, Bella and Edward came over to talk. I barely heard them, my thoughts were on my father.

Friday was only 4 days away. He would be leaving for war in four days, and he might never come back. I stared out the window, the rain reflected my mood. Gloomy. I wished my dad could just be normal, have a normal job, live in a town for more than a year, never have to leave. But I knew it was pointless wishing. It would never come true.

"Hey Lilah, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Bella said, her voice interrupting me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shoot her a warning look. I could tell already Edward didn't like me. Or something like that. He never want to go along with what Bella asked of me.

"Uh, its fine. I don't want to be a bother." I repeated the line I used yesterday.

"Nonsense. Your going to sit with us whether you like it or not." Bella said. I remembered who she was sitting with yesterday, and instantly paled. All those beautiful people. I would not fit in with them.

"No, its okay." I said, and the bell rang. I hopped out of my seat, hoping to escape Bella, but no luck came. She grabbed my arm, and practically dragged me to the cafeteria. I didn't even have a chance to stop at my locker. Luckily, I had put my money in my pocket.

We got in line with each other, and Edward excused himself, and went and sat with his family. I grew nervous. I wasn't good with meeting new people. I remembered this one time in 8th grade, when I got invited to a huge party, and threw up after seeing how many people where there. This wasn't good.

Just like yesterday, I grabbed an orange and a small salad, and then followed Bella to her table, looking down the whole time. Why did Bella have to take an interest in me? I just wanted to be left alone.

"Hey everyone, I would like you to meet Lilah." Bella said, "Lilah, that's Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tristan, and of course you know Edward."

At of all of them Tristan caught my eye. He wasn't like the rest of his family, besides Bella. He wasn't chalky white like them, and didn't have those piercing gold eyes. He was beautiful though, just like the others.

I nodded at them all, and took a seat next to Bella, at least I felt semi-comfortable with her. Bella, too, wasn't the same as them, but then again, she was only Edward's girlfriend, not sister. She had dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She was pretty, but nothing compared to the blonde she called Rosalie.

I sat awkwardly, these people were beautiful, and from what I could tell, rich. I was just some average, middle-class girl. They each were talking in their own conversations, while I sat there, looking at my food. No one except Bella and Tristan were eating.

"Hey, Lilah right?" came the voice of a God. I looked up to see Tristan was the one talking. My insides melted. I had never had that feeling, it was a new, and I liked it.

"Err, yeah. Tristan, right?" I said, I could feel my face getting hot. I hated the gene I had picked up from my mom, always blushing. I had noticed though, that Bella seemed to have gotten that from one of her parents too. I felt better, knowing I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, so how do you like it here in Forks?" I hated Forks to be honest. So far nothing good way coming from it, boys were taken with me, I couldn't prevent Bella from being my friend, and my dad was being shipped off to war.

"Eh. Its ok." I said, he laughed.

"Really, I hate it." I laughed to, and shrugged a bit.

"So what class do you have next." He asked.

"Uh, Gym. I have enough problems just walking, I bet you can imagine my playing sports. Its like a train crash." I said, laughing, but blushing.

He smiled, and then continued eating his food. I copied him, and finished my salad, before peeling my orange. I was thinking quietly to myself, when Alice jumped up. I think it was Alice. The one with the short, pixie hair. Yeah, I think that's her name.

"Oh! Lilah! You have to come shopping with us tonight! I NEED to give you a make-over!" She said, overly excited. To hear her scream my name though, shocked me. I jumped about twenty feet in the air, and then blushed when I realized what I was doing.

"I would have to ask my father…" I said, my face a bright cherry red. She shoved a cell phone in my face, and insisted I called him now so we could leave after school. I took it from her, and dialed the phone number. After a brief conversation with my parents, they decided to let me go, and I gave the phone back to Alice.

"Oh! Yes, Yes, Yes! This is going to be soooo much fun! Oh what to do with your hair?! And Oh my Carlisle, pink is sooo your color.." Alice dragged on. I just smiled and nodded. I guess it could be fun.

"Bella! Rosalie! You guys are coming too!" Alice said, Bella's smiling face instantly dropped. I could tell she hated shopping. Rosalie looked bored, but nodded anyways. Bella gave Edward a pleading look, but he just shook his head and smiled. Bella gave him a small glare.

"All right! Its settled. After school everyone meet me at my car!" Alice said. I briefly remembered I didn't know what car she had, but figured I would just follow Bella. I knew I was making the wrong decision about being friends with these people, but I couldn't help myself. They were just to friendly, and nice.

For their sake, and mine, I hope we didn't get too attached. I wouldn't want to leave them, and then at least one of us would end up getting hurt. I didn't want them to miss me. I didn't want them to feel pain, not even an ounce. I guess you could say I was trying to protect them. If only I saw that I was the one that would need protection..

**A/N: Ha! Another chapter out. Next will be the shopping trip, and soon things will speed up. I just need them to get to know Lilah more. I had fun writing Alice's part, and well, the whole thing. I will update every review! Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**

**-A.O.M**


	4. Cancer

**A/N: So I got some confusion about when I said I would update after every review. What I meant was, if I get at least one review on the chapter previously posted, I would update. Ya, sorry for the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….yeah yeah…we all know..**

**X-X-X-X-X **

Lilah's P.O.V

School went by fast, and soon we were on our way to Portland. I think that's where Alice was taking us. I wasn't really paying attention. The boys weren't with us, it was just Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Me. I was a little nervous, for some reason I really wanted them to like me.

"Oh! I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice practically yelled in excitement. She was driving, Rosalie was in the front seat, and me and Bella were in the back. Bella was currently sulking while watching trees go by out the window. I glanced out the window, and then grabbed on to my seat. I hadn't realized how fast Alice was driving.

"You always have fun shopping, Alice. Even if your shopping for food." Bella said.

"Oh, when have I ever gone shopping for food?" Alice said, glancing at Bella through the mirror at the front. Bella's smug smile got wiped off in an instant. It was replaced with a heavy blush. Rosalie smirked a bit, but continued filing her nails. I made a note to myself, she was overly vain.

We arrived at the mall in no time. We all shuffled out of the car, and into the mall. Instantly guy's attentions were all on Rosalie and Alice. They should be though, those two girls were gorgeous. Same with Bella. I felt out of place, all of them were so pretty, and I was just some average girl.

My thoughts flew out of my mind as Alice pulled me into the first store she found. Piles and piles of clothes were thrown my way. I couldn't keep up with her. After about 50 different outfits were in my arms, she shoved me in the dressing rooms and told me to come out after I put on all of them. I stood there in shock.

My arms gave out from the weight of the clothes, and they all fell on the floor. I was woken out of my daze when I heard Alice yelling at me to hurry up. I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a soft pink blouse, with a dark blue, jean skirt. I buttoned up the top, and zipped the skirt, and walked out.

"Oh! You look gorgeous! I think I've found your color!" Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"My what?" I asked.

"Color. You know the color that looks best on you. For Bella, its dark blue, yours is a light pink. Mines purple, and Rosalie's is silver." Alice said. I smiled. Light pink was my favorite color.

"Now go try on your other outfits!" Alice commanded. I saluted her, and left to my dressing room feeling more comfortable around the Cullen girls.

After endless clothes, and about five hours, we were on our way home. It had been a fun day, but I was tired. I didn't know shopping with Alice would tire someone out, but it sure did. That tiny thing could move.

I sudden felt a huge drop of dread overcome me. Here I was having fun with these people, and my dad was at home, packing and what not for his leaving Friday. I felt guilt overtake me. I should be with him, not these girls. Besides, I didn't want to become their friend, and then leave. I needed to protect them, and myself from hurt feelings.

I was angry with myself. I could have prevented it. Told them to leave me alone. Oh why did I have to be to kind for my own good? Look where it landed me now. I wasn't even moving yet and I was feeling pain. Pain for not spending time with my father, pain from becoming Alice, Bella and Rosalie's friend.

I realized we had made it to my house. "Thanks for the ride, and well, inviting me, and all the new clothes!" I said to Alice and the other too, holding up my three bags of new clothing to prove it.

"No Problem, Lilah! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Alice said, I closed the door, and walking to my front door. I turned to wave good-bye but they were already gone. I turned back around and went inside. I smelt my Mom's cooking. I smiled, I had gotten back in time to have dinner with my family.

"Mom, Dad." I said walking into the dining room nodding and kissing them on the checks. The greeted me, and I went upstairs and threw the bags on my bed, then shuffled down for dinner.

"Hey honey, how was shopping?" My Mom asked. I smiled and told her about my fun day as she set up the table. My father smiled at me as I explained my story, briefly telling me it was good I was making friends. I put my head down in shame, and just nodded. I shouldn't be making friends, but I wasn't going to bring my guilt onto my parents. They had enough stress.

Dinner went smoothly, as we each told each other about our day, and soon I was in the shower. I scrubbed my hair, and did necessary things, before wrapping myself in a towel, and walking to my room. I threw on some silk pajamas and got into my bed. I felt some tears escape my eyes as I thought about my father's leaving Friday. What if I never saw him again?

I fell asleep quickly, crying myself to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I awoke the next morning sighing in content. I was happy, I had gotten a good, nice sleep in my imaginary life. In a field of make-believe things, were everything is perfect, and now I was being shoved into a world full of chaos. I sighed, everything was NOT okay.

I got up though, then threw on some jeans, and a green shirt, and went downstairs. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, then hair, and was out the door in minutes. I had to walk today, my father was busy, and my mom was cleaning the house. I didn't mind though, it gave me time to think of what was going on.

My father was being shipped off, I might never see him again, and I was making friends. I was a monster, I was messing things up. I kind of like it though, having someone to talk to, but I knew I had to end this. It was better stopping it before it starts.

I made it to school in no time. I guess through my thinking I had been walking quite fast. I did my usual routine of going to my locker, and then I was off to History. I had to tell them today, I had to tell them to leave me alone.

I sat in my usual spot, thinking of nothing. I was to busy staring out the window. It wasn't raining, but it was still gloomy. No sun shined threw the dark clouds. I jumped a bit when I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey Lilah." I half expected it to be Jessica, but was shocked to see Tristan next to me. I blushed a bit and muttered a greeting.

"So how was shopping with the girls?" He asked, he had an amused expression on his face.

"It was fun. I didn't know Alice could move that fast, much less carry pounds of clothes." I said.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Sometimes I think she could take Emmett down." He laughed. I imagined Alice and Emmett fighting. It wasn't a pretty sight. All I can say is Emmett would win.

"I highly doubt that." I said smiling. He grew serious.

"You shouldn't doubt things. You never know what is make-believe and reality." He said seriously. I laughed, yeah, I doubt things would ever be like a fairy tale. I grew quiet when I realized he wasn't laughing. Suddenly I felt awkward and blush took over my face.

Tristan P.O.V

I knew I should avoid her, but she was just so damn irresistible. I could resist her. I wonder if this was how Edward felt when he first meet Bella. Of course, he had found her blood irresistible. At first I had thought he was just in love with her blood, but soon realized he was in love with both.

I sighed as I remembered the Cullen's secret, and soon to be mine. I shouldn't get close to Lilah, because in two months, I would be a blood-thirsty, newborn vampire, just like Bella. I wish I wasn't dying, I wish I wouldn't have to turn into a vampire, but I wanted to remain with the Cullens, they were my only family.

I ran my hand threw my hair. I felt a few pieces come out. I hated this effect of Chemo-therapy. I wish the cancer would just go away. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be an average, normal human, everything Bella doesn't want to be. I could see why she wanted to be a vampire though, if I had someone I loved that was immortal, I would chose to live with them for eternity, to love them forever.

I shoved my thoughts away as I noticed Lilah walk in the classroom. I followed her, and noticed her staring out the window. She was a goddess. Beautiful in everyway possible. I sat next to her, taking that one girl, Jessica's seat.

"Hey Lilah." I said, she jumped a bit, but turned around.

"So how was shopping with the girls?" I asked, I laughed mentally, imagining Alice throwing clothes at her left and right.

"It was fun. I didn't know Alice could move that fast, much less carry pounds of clothes." She said.

"Oh you'd be surprised. Sometimes I think she could take Emmett down." I laughed. A flash of memory overtook my thoughts. It was the first time I saw the two fight. It was funny watching a grown man like Emmett getting beat by someone like Alice.

"I highly doubt that." She said, I grew serious. If only she knew about the Cullens.

"You shouldn't doubt things. You never know what is make-believe and reality." I said seriously. All I was thinking about was vampires and werewolves. I knew she would never believe me if I told her about them. She would laugh in my face, kind of like she was doing now.

She stopped laughing when she realized I was laughing. I could feel the tension, so thick in the air. I chuckled awkwardly and returned to having a light conversation. I asked about her favorite color, hobbies, etcetera. She was an interesting person. Nothing like anyone I had met before.

Our conversation was interrupted by the teacher coming in and starting class. I moved back to my original seat with a small good-bye. I missed her already. Her laugh, her blush, her unique thoughts about things. Why was she so captivating?

I shouldn't love her though. It would only put us in pain.

Besides How could I love someone…when I was counting down the days until I died…

**A/N: Well another chapter is done. I hope you like it. I finally let some of Tristan's secrets out so you could understand him a little better. I will update a new chapter when I get at least one review on this, just so I know people are reading and want me to continue. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!!**

**-Angel of Misery**


	5. Tears

**A/N: Hey readers! Sorry this one took so long to get out. I've been busy with school. I'm finally graduated. Getting out of stupid middle school. Yeah, that's right. I'm an eight grader. Blah. Anyways, yeah I've been super busy with a lot of things, but now I'm back and here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Lilah's P.O.V

The week went by quick, and soon it was Friday. I was dreading this day since my father had first told me he was being shipped off. I wanted to rewind time, and just play over the four days, spending time with my father. I knew it was pointless to hope though, I've already lost my own hopes.

I had finally gained the courage to tell Bella I wasn't interested in friendship, and she respected my wishes. I remember the look on her face though, it was as if she had been rejected. Things continued on despite our ending friendship. I was sad to let her go but, it was better now then later.

I sat by myself these days, and on occasion, one of the Cullen's would throw me sympathetic glances. I don't know what those were for, but I didn't question. I noticed these past days though, how deadly Tristan looked.

His hair was getting thinner, and his eyes were sunken in. He had lost all color to his skin, and would hardly talk to anyone. Gladly enough though, he was the only Cullen, besides Rosalie, who didn't send me any pity looks. I don't think I would have to heart to not talk to him if he had.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and went back to grabbing my things, and putting them in my backpack. School had just ended, and I was getting ready to walk home. I couldn't wait till I could get a car. It wasn't going to be anytime soon though. My mom said she might let me borrow her car when dad left, she would drive his.

I left school quickly, avoiding looks from the Cullens and my peers. Secretly, I didn't want to go home. I knew that would just somehow make my father's leave quicker, but I had to go. I wanted to spend all the time I had with him.

I got home fast, and walked threw the front door. My father's bags were placed there, and I could hear my parents talking in the kitchen. I decided to go unnoticed, and just play it out, and see if I could eavesdrop.

"Arthur! I'm just really worried about Lilah. She needs a real home. One where she can stay for more then just a few years. Honey, she's not socializing. She's becoming distant to those around her. I fear for her." My mom, Molly said. I scowled. She was right, but no one can change that.

"I'm sorry honey, but this is my job, this is my life. I have to protect the country. I need to fight for our country. I worry about her too dear, but Lilah is strong. She will pull through. Molly, I have to go. I'm sorry but I have to protect our land." My dad said, I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Why don't you try protecting your own family! Instead of pushing us back, can't you put us before this country! Can't you give your only daughter a real life, a real childhood!" My mom shouted. I knew I had to go in soon, this was turning nasty.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I need to do this." My father said. I heard the scrap of a chair, and my father walked out. He met my glance.

"Oh hey sweetheart. Did you have a good day?" He said. My heart shattered. He would be leaving soon. Without warning I dropped my bag, and ran, full sped, towards him. I grabbed him in my arms, securing him. Tears poured out of my eyes.

I desperately wanted to shout. Screaming for him to stay, but it would be no use. I would only add to his stress, and my moms. I knew I had to be strong for the both of them. I just didn't want to see him go so soon. What if he never came back?

He gathered me in his arms. Rocking my back and forth, smoothing my hair.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I'll be back soon. You won't even notice I was gone." He said in hopes of making me feel better. It didn't work. I would notice his absence. I would worry. All of this just made me sob harder.

I heard a honk outside.

"Lilah, sweet, I have to go. My rides here." I gripped onto him harder. My mom came out of the kitchen, and grabbed me. She had a hard time pulling me off. I still had my arms out, reaching for him.

"Molly, Lilah, I love you both so much." My father said. "I promise I will be back soon. I promise."

I gave up trying to hold onto him. He held his arms open, and my mom gladly hugged him. He gave her a long, lingering kiss, and then hugged me. He kissed my forehead, and with that walked out the door.

My mom had tears coming out of her eyes. She had held them in for dad. I wish I was brave like her, strong like her. I wasn't though, and as soon as he was out the door, I fell to the floor, sobs consuming me.

My mother tried to talk to me, but I didn't hear her. I didn't want her seeing me like this, so I got up and ran. I ran out of the house, out of the neighborhood, and into the woods. I knew my mother told me not to go there without being accompanied by someone, but one of the most important person in my life had just left, with no knowing if he was coming back or not.

I ran and ran, until I got tired. I stopped and looked around. Trees surrounded me. Shading the whole forest. I sat down on a log, and just let tears pour out. I shouldn't have given up so easily. I should have made him stay. Not just for me, but my poor mother too.

Tristan P.O.V

My family all sat around in the living room. We had been discussing my changing. I knew it was going to be soon. I felt every ounce of life in me, dying out. My hair was falling off frequently, and I was in pain.

Everyone remained quiet. We had just decided on a date. November 30. It was exactly two months away, it was exactly my death day. We had decided on that day because I would be ending my human life that day anyways.

The room held an eerie silence. I could hear nothing but the clock ticking.

All of a sudden, Alice burst up, screaming things. Jasper was by her side instantly, calming her down. I knew she had a vision…but was it a good one?

She started saying things at a fast speed. I only picked up a few things, but one set me off like a rocket. I heard Lilah's name and crying. I knew something was wrong.

"Alice! Alice! Calm down! Now…what did you see?" Carlisle said. Alice started explaining her vision.

"Its Lilah. She's in the woods crying. She's just relaxing on a log, and then a vampire comes into the picture. He's going to kill her! We have to go!" Alice screamed at the end.

As soon as she finished her sentence, almost everyone jumped up. I jumped up along with them, only to have Edward push me back down.

"What the hell, Edward!"

"Tristan, you have to stay here. We don't know how dangerous this vampire is." He said, quickly. I pouted like a young child, and was about to retort, but he gave me one of those stern looks. I sunk into the couch, arms crossed and with an angry expression.

All the vampires, except Esme and Carlisle flew out of the house. I suddenly wished I was a vampire, just like the rest of my family. I wished I could protect Lilah from monsters. Whoa, where'd these thoughts come from…

Lilah's P.O.V

I don't know how long I just sat there crying. I had to get back to my mom though. I didn't want her to worry. I wiped my tears off with the back of my hand, and got up swiftly. I started walking back when I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Well, what have we here." A deep voice said. I whipped around, my hair slapped my face. A beautiful man's face caught my gaze. He was inhumanly pale, with brown hair perfectly swept to the side. My breath got caught in my throat. His eyes were a haunting crimson.

He sniffed the air. "You smell delicious." He said, I froze. "Delicious enough to eat."

He was in front of me in a second, gripping my wrist. I tried to ripped it from him, but I could feel my bones snapping as he grabbed on tighter. I screamed in pain. He let go for a brief second, and I took it as a chance. I tried running, but he was instantly in front of me.

He smacked my face, sending me flying against a tree. I whimpered and fell to the ground. I felt hot liquid pour down my face. Blood. The creature sent a sinister smile my way. His teeth were sharp and pointy. I tried to scream for help but my voice was caught in my throat.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" He said, smiling wickedly. I felt a chill go through me. "Thought you could outrun a vampire" His voice haunted my mind. Vampire? Is that what he said. There was a silent pause. His voice interrupted my whimpers again.

"Your blood smells so sweet. Just like roses." He said. He jumped towards me, but stopped all of sudden. His gaze was no longer on me, but on something past me. I turned my head slightly, trying to see what he was looking at.

Right behind me stood the Cullens. All except Tristan.

**A/N: Okay so there was some confusion with the whole reviewing thing. I meant that if I get at least one review for the previous chapter, I would update. Sorry about that. But I'm sort of put down by all this. I mean I have over 300 something hits, but only 10 reviews. I don't want to request more than one review, but if you like it please review. I just want to know how many people like it, and if you don't, just tell me what you don't like. So please review. Major thanks to those who have been. **

**-A.O.M**


	6. Love

_**A/N: Okay, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! My internet went out and I had no way of getting on. Its summer now and the chapters will be coming out faster since I have more time to write. **_

_**\m/(.)\m/ rock on! **_

_**Yeah, well I'm very disappointed in the amount of reviews I'm getting. I mean I'm getting so many hits, and like 2 reviews. So if you know have time, just hit the button and tell me what you think. I'm beginning to get discouraged, and I might discontinue the story. Much thanks to those who do review!**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah, we all know._

_Lilah's P.O.V_

_Right behind me stood the Cullens. All except Tristan._

The "vampire" that had been so keen on getting a sip of my blood, hissed at the family, and ran off. I let out a relieved sigh. Almost at once though, all the pain came in. My vision was blurry and my wrist hurt. 

I was losing conscious. I briefly heard talking in the distant, and I instantly recognized Edward's voice. 

"We need to get her to Carlisle! Emmett, Jasper go see if you can track down the other vampire. Alice, Rosalie, go warn Carlisle that we are bringing her. I'll carry her back." 

That was the last thing I heard as I was surrounded by blackness.

XXXXXXXXX

I felt myself moving, and opened my eye slightly. I saw trees flying past me, and then I realized I was in someone's arms. Cold, strong, stone arms. I looked up and my gaze met Edwards.

"Don't worry, your safe now. Your safe." He said, his voice fading as I let sleep overcome me.

Tristan's P.O.V

I watched as Alice and Rosalie came running in, muttering something to Carlisle too fast for my hearing. I cursed the vampires in my head. I wanted answers. I was also confused at my newfound feelings towards Lilah. 

After sitting in silence for a brief two minutes, the door burst open, and Edward ran in, carrying an unconscious Lilah. My heart dropped considerably. I watched in silence as Carlisle rushed towards him, taking the goddess into his arms. He ran off into the kitchen, yelling at Edward to get his equipment.

_Goddess?_

Where were these feelings coming from. I walked into the kitchen. I just had to make sure Lilah was ok. I felt something for her, and I would never learn of the feelings if she died. I didn't want her to die. 

I really noticed then how pretty Lilah was. Okay, pretty was an understatement. She was by far the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on, besides non mortal ones. Her long blonde hair could even rival Rosalie's. 

I found myself silently wishing she would wake up. I longed to stare into her pure green eyes. They were by far the most breath taking thing I've ever seen. I could stare into them for days on. They seemed endless. I wanted to learn about all the secrets they held.

Edward came in shortly, holding Carlisle doctor kit. He handed it over, and soon Carlisle began to work. Edward left, most likely to avoid the smell of her blood. I watched Carlisle respectively. A vampire that could resist blood, he defiantly deserved to be honored.

"Tristan, can you go get me a wet towel." Carlisle said. I nodded quickly, and went off to fetch one. As I passed the living room I heard a brief conversation.

"Did you trace the vampire?" Edward said, his voice was hard. He probably feared for Bella.

"No, but we found out his name, Octavian. He has a coven, about 4 vampires." Jasper said. I heard Edward grunt at the small information.

"Well, I'm going to go get Bella, that way Bella's safe, and so when Lilah wakes up she'll feel a little comfort." Edward sighed before he left. I remembered that I was suppose to be getting a towel so I continued on.

When I got back into the kitchen, Lilah's arm was in a cast. Carlisle muttered a thank you before taking the towel and wiping the blood away. He then proceeded to pick her up and carry her out to the couch. I followed behind him and watched as everyone turned to look at her. 

I felt bad for her. When she woke up she would be surrounded by people she hardly knew, and not only that, but they were vampires. I laughed bitterly, causing the vampires to look over at me. I just shook my head and sit down.

We all sat around, barely talking, and soon Edward came back, with Bella trailing after him, concern marked in her eyes. Edward was talking with her silently in the corner, probably filling her in. 

I don't know how long we sat around, but when I glanced at the clock it was already nine o'clock. I felt myself drifting off into a sleep I so desperately needed, when everyone started stirring. I opened my eyes to see Lilah shifting. 

I swear everyone drew a breath in all at the same time as her closed eyes fluttered before opening. Her beautiful green eyes were wide open in shock. She took everything in. Glancing at everyone. Meeting their eyes, before she turned to me. She looked right into my eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. Almost all the vampires in the room gave me a wondering glance.

Lilah's P.O.V

I gained conscious after some times, and boy did I have a headache. I became more alert as I realized I was not familiar with my surroundings. I was currently laying on a deep green couch, and I noticed, I was looking straight into a white ceiling. 

I looked around, meeting seven golden eyes, one pair of grey ones, and Bella's comforting chocolate ones. I was at the Cullens I suspected, or maybe Bella's house. I wasn't quite sure. 

I sat up quickly, only to be pushed down.

"Its best you rest." A blonde man said. He was shockingly beautiful. 

"Err…Hi, I'm Lilah." I said confused, but not forgetting manners. I heard booming laughter. I turned shifted my head to see Emmett cracking up. Did I miss a joke or something?

"Hello Lilah. This is Doctor Cullen, also known as Carlisle Cullen, our father. Sorry about Emmett, he likes to laugh at other people's discomfort." Edward said, coming out of the corner were he and Bella had been previously standing. I nodded my head and muttered another embarrassed greeting. 

"Hi Lilah. Now about your injuries. You have a pretty deep cut on your head, and your wrist is broken, but besides that you seem to be perfectly fine." 

_As fine as a person can get after being attack by a crazed man who happened to think he was a "vampire". I swear some people really need to be put in the mental ward._

I saw Edward cringe next to me, but I disregarded it.

"Uhm, can someone please explain what happened? I mean one minute I'm sitting on a log, and then the next some crazed guy comes out trying to eat me." I said shuddering, "Can you believe this? He actually thought he was a vampire." I said, I let a chuckled escape me, but no one laughed. They're expressions were grim.

"Err…is there something you need to share?" I said awkwardly. 

"Well Lilah, too be blunt, that man was a vampire, as are we. Well most of us, excluding Tristan and Bella." Edward said. Was this some sick joke? Were the trying to make me insane? First I get attacked, and then they tell me they're all vampires? What the hell?

I let out a barely audible laugh before completely doubling over in laughter.

"Vampire's right…."

I noticed that I was the only one laughing. Rosalie was glaring at me, Emmett had his head down, Edward was watching Bella, who looked like she would start crying any second. Jasper held Alice's hand, while her expression was grim and sad. The woman next her, who I assumed was Dr. Cullen's wife had her head down, almost in shame, Carlisle looked like he expected this, and Tristan, well I didn't even look at him.

I stopped laughing almost instantly. If what they were telling me was true then….

OH MY GOD. They're going to kill me, they want to eat me just like the other one. Oh what do I do? How do I get out of here? Oh God, please help me. I looked around frantically, finding the door, before I bolted up and made a run for it. 

I was almost there when I felt cold hands grip my shoulders. I was turned around to see Edwards holding me tight. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Yup, they were defiantly going to kill me. I made a poor attempted at kicking and screaming, and just ended up not breaking free, but increasing my headache, and hurting my wrist. 

"Lilah! Calm down!" Bella said, moving next to Edward, who was still holding down my shaking form. I screamed. She was in on it too. Maybe she was cannibal. Oh my, Tristan was in on this too. I screamed loudly. Oh God! He was cannibal too. I saw the seven vampires move in a little closer and screamed louder.

The last thing I saw was Tristan's eyes looking at me sadly before I passed out.

Bella's P.O.V

I watched Lilah pass out in Edwards arms, before I left out a relief sigh.

"Nice way of breaking it to her Edward!" Alice said with an annoyed tone. 

"Well you're the physic! You should have seen this before it happened!" Edward yelled back. I shivered as he yelled. I hated when he was angry. 

"Well I didn't!" Alice yelled, but looked down in shame. I instantly went to hug her, glaring a bit at Edward. He shouldn't take his frustrations out on poor Alice. When he looked at me, his eyes instantly softened. 

"I'm sorry Alice, please forgive me." Edward said. Alice only nodded, I let her go and she leaned into Jasper's embrace. I made my way back to Edward, and leaned against his shoulder. 

"Now what are we going to do?" Emmett said, serious for a moment. We all looked towards Lilah who was back on the couch. 

"Maybe I should be the one that talks to her." I said, after all I was one of the humans. I sighed mentally at that thought. I couldn't wait until I was running along Edward. I couldn't wait till I could spend eternity with him.

"I think that's a good idea. I also think its best only Alice and Edward are in here when they discuss this matter." Carlisle said with a sigh, and then ran a hand throw his hair. Everyone nodded, and went off to do who knows what. Only me, Alice, Edward, and Tristan remained.

"You heard him, Tristan. Skit." Edward said swaying his hand in the air like he was swatting a fly. Tristan sent him a glare before leaving. As soon as he was gone Edward collapsed on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Jeez Edward, he could have stayed." Alice said. 

"Alice he has feelings for her! I can't let him get involved with her. I mean we are going to turn him and Bella soon and then we are going to have to leave. Can you imagine what he would have to go through?" Edward said. I realized his coldness towards his new brother was just Edward being protective. 

Alice looked down. 

"You know about these feelings didn't you! Is that why you insisted on being her friend?! Alice! You can't do that to them! Imagine the pain they're going to feel when they're separated!" Edward said with a tone of anger. I winced as memories overcame me. I was suddenly mad too. I didn't want Lilah to go through that too! 

Edward noticed my pain in those words, and took me in his arms.

Alice stayed looking down, and didn't look back up until Lilah shifted again.

She opened her eyes quickly and sat up on alert. As soon as she saw Alice and Edward she shrunk back in fear.

I placed my head in my hands. Oh Boy, this was going to be hard…

**A/N: Well another chapter! This was oh mega fun to write! Yeah, well review please! I appreciate your opinions. I promise to get the other one out faster! **

**-A.O.M**


	7. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight Series.**

Lilah's P.O.V

After Bella explained almost everything, I calmed down. I realize that I did happen to blow everything out of proportion, but hey! What would you do it people who barely knew told you they were vampires right after being attack by one?

But the Cullens weren't like regular vampires, and for that I was glad. I apologized to them for my poor behavior, and actually started to get to know them. For one, they all drink animal blood, and they all had unique powers.

Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and change anyone's emotions, Emmett had his strength, Rosalie had her beauty, and Esme had her love. Carlisle could resist blood, and Edward…well he can read minds.

I made a mental note to edit my thoughts around him.

After my questions had been answered, Edward returned Bella and me home. By time I got there it was eleven, and my mother had been on the phone with the Forks police station, ready to send out a swat time to find me. I almost laughed in her face, but bit it back.

After I explained to her that I had gone over to Bella's house, she seemed convinced that I was alright, well except for the broken wrist, and the cut. I tried my best to come up with a lie, but it hardly sounded right.

I had told her that we went over to Bella's friends house who happened to have horses, and I fell off one, and her dad was a doctor. She seemed to believe me even though the lie was pretty weak. I ate the cold dinner she had made for me, and then showered, which was hard because of my cast, and went to sleep.

Well that explains everything that happened.

I woke up around three in the morning due to some harsh nightmares. I tossed and turned in bed trying to get back to sleep, but it seemed as if something wanted me awake, so I settled on reading a book.

Not before long the clock read 7:15 and I started getting ready. I turned up my stereo as I dug through my closet trying to find something to protect me against the coldness.

One of my favorite songs busted through the speakers.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning aroundI got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloudThis is how I doWhen I think about youI never thought that you could break me apartI keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heartYou want to get insideThen you can get in lineBut not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guardNow I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophizeI'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyesThis is how I feelAnd it's so surrealI got a closet filled up to the brimWith the ghosts of my past and their skeletonsAnd I don't know whyYou'd even tryBut I won't lie_

_You caught me off guardNow I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroineDo you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming onIt never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me aroundAnd I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guardNow I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroineDo you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)And I feel a weakness coming onIt never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me around(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)And I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)And I feel a weakness coming onIt never felt so good to be so wrongHad my heart on lockdownAnd then you turned me around(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)And I'm feeling like a newborn childEvery time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded_

I sang along softly as I threw on some dark jeans. I then layered a long, navy blue, sleeved shirt, on top of a white tank top. I then proceeded to throw on a heavy jacket, my black converse, and I was out the door. I stopped to brush my teeth, and then grabbed the keys from the counter.

I shivered as I walked outside, locking the door behind me. I got into my mom's silver Jetta. She would be driving my dad's black BMW. She would NEVER trust me to drive that around. My dad was the only one who really trusted me.

Dad. I sighed as I thought about him. I already missed him.

I didn't focus to long on those thoughts. I hardly wanted to cry on my way to school.

Instead I shifted my thoughts to the Cullens. Bella would be getting changed around the same time as Tristan. I felt sad, though kind of relived at the thought of them having to leave in November. Something about a treaty and having to leave before biting Tristan and Bella.

They made me swear on my life, literally, that I do not tell anyone. They would be forced to kill me, and who ever I told. I let out a bitter laugh. Who do I have to even tell? If I told my mom she would just lock me up in a mental institution.

When I got to school, I was very early. It was only 8:10, and classes started at nine. So I turned up the radio, and leaned the seat down, and just relaxed.

After a few minutes in peace, there was a peck on the window. I sat up quickly, only to see Tristan looking at me through the passenger window. I tensed up, but motioned for him to sit inside.

He got in and sat next to. I turned down the radio as he started to speak.

"Hey Lilah. You're here quite early." He said, smirking.

"I could say the same thing about you."

He let out a chuckle.

"So how are you?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Well, despite having a broken wrist, and learning about….vampires, I proudly say, I've had better days." I said. He looked like he expected my answer.

"You want to talk about it?" He replied.

"What's there to talk about? I mean yesterday I was attack by some man, almost eaten, and then told by your family that the man really was a vampire, and they were too." I said, kind of laughing. It sounded ridiculous.

"I meant do you want to talk about…why you were crying yesterday?" He said, his voice changed into a whisper.

"Oh." was my clever response.

"I mean, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said, and then started rambling, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget I said anything. Yeah, you do-"

"Tristan, seriously, its okay!" I said, interrupting his rambles. It was actually kind of cute.

_Whoa, slow down there Lilah. You hardly know him, and you're in so place for a relationship. Wait, who even said he wanted to be in a relationship with you? Guys like him don't talk to girls like you._

I shook my head, empting my thoughts.

I turned to look at him, and instantly found myself spilling my guts. I told him about my father, and how he left. How he might never come back, how I ran out on my mom, how my mom and dad were arguing about me.

By time I was finished, he was holding my hand, and looking at me with concern. I then realized what I had done, and ripped my hand from him, and slammed it over my mouth.

I removed it before speaking.

"Oh my, I got carried away. Uhm, yeah, pretended you didn't hear that. Oh who am I kidding, you did hear it. Uh, yeah. Uhm…" I blabbered away. When I finished, I threw the door opened and ran out.

I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

I didn't want to face him. I had just practically given him my life story. I heard the a car door close from behind me, but I didn't look back. I just kept walking in a face past to my first class.

Then I remembered he was in that class.

I changed my line of view to the library. Hopefully he would catch the hint and leave me alone. I quickened my past as I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I was hardly paying attention when the curb came up, and tripped.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening my hold on my book bag, ready to embrace the rock hard ground, when I felt two arms grip my waist, and pull my back up. Once I was standing, I turned around to see Tristan smirking. His smirk was just so hot.

Oh god, not those thoughts again.

"Err…thanks." I said, turning around quickly, hoping to leave fast.

"Wait! Lilah! Please stop!" Tristan called from behind, a tone of pleading in his voice. I couldn't resist it.

"Uh, yeah?" I said turning around to look at him again. He had moved closer.

"Look, I understand you feeling embarrassed now, but its alright. Please, I just want to help." He smiled at me. I felt my knees weaken. Okay, now I was acting ridiculous, just like a school girl when she has a crush. Did I have a crush?

I returned his smile with a small one of my own.

"I know, it's just I hardly know you." I said looking down, probably red.

"Well, why don't we change that?" He said with a wink.

I smiled and nodded. Then together, we walked off towards history.

Before I turned around though, I noticed Edward's gaze on us. He frowned towards Tristan, and turned back to Bella, who was looking at us with a smile.

**A/N: Yeah, another chapter. Well I've really got nothing to say…blah. R&R and you'll be my hero!!**

**-A.O.M**


End file.
